


The Spaceship

by LjubavJeSvuda



Category: German Pop Music RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-19
Updated: 2015-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 10:51:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14975627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LjubavJeSvuda/pseuds/LjubavJeSvuda
Summary: A story about German rap and aliens.





	1. Chapter 1

Marteria slumped down on the couch, beer in his hand, and looked over at the television.   
"Yup," he thought to himself, "It's still there. No surprise there."  
The ship was still there, on the screen. It had been hovering over the center of Berlin for weeks now, never moving, but always hovering. The area directly beneath the ship had to be evacuated, in case the ship suddenly fell onto the streets below. The whole of Germany was talking about the ship, what was it? What do they want? Is it aliens? Why would they come here, and hover over Berlin?  
All that he knew was, the whole world was watching Germany very carefully right now. Marteria was worried, this was maybe the one and only time that he had regretted the move from Rostock to Berlin, he would have gone back to Mecklenburg-Vorpommern but everyone else in Berlin had the same idea: get out. And fast. And so, all the roads were blocked, closed, a great mass of people surrounded the city, trying desperately to get out. Only a few hours later, the areas surrounding Berlin began to reject people crossing this new 'border'. Brandenburg had effectively shut the people of Berlin inside their own city. And Berlin was a big city, it was clear that not everyone would be able to get out. Marteria had left it far too late. Still, he hoped that this 'ship', whatever it was, and whatever was inside, was peaceful, friendly and harmless. Who knows, maybe he would be one of the first to meet a real life friendly alien? Just at that moment, he was dragged from his thoughts from a large crashing sound coming from somewhere outside. He looked over to his window to perhaps see what it was, when suddenly, the ground began to shake. Marteria dropped his beer in shock and it splashed against the floor. His whole house was shaking now as he clung to his sofa for dear life, deeply regretting not leaving Berlin when he had the chance. The shaking continued, and grew stronger, Marten could only hope that his house could take it. Marteria closed his eyes, perhaps this was it? The end? Oh, but there were so many things that he had wanted to do, so many places to see, people to meet. It couldn't end like this, could it?  
After five terrifying minutes, the shaking abated, and then finally, stopped altogether.   
"Please... please let it be over," Marteria said, he stood up from the couch, shaking.  
He looked around the room, some things had fallen over, but, on the whole, he had been a very lucky man indeed. The television was still on, he hadn't noticed until now, that somehow it had managed to stay upright. And there was something else. The ship on the TV screen. The ship was now open.  
"No..." Marteria slowly realised what had happened. The so-called 'alien' spacecraft floating above them had somehow caused an earthquake.  
"But... how?"


	2. Chapter 2

Sido looked up at the microphone in the recording studio. He and Bushido were on the outskirts of Berlin, and so had not felt the effect of the earthquake just yet.  
"Oh come on, Anis," Sido laughed as he tapped Bushido on the shoulder, "We have some new songs to record, so hurry the hell up! You can't just stand there looking at your phone all day, ya know?"  
Bushido didn't move, he just kept looking down at the brightly lit screen in his hands.  
"Paul..." Bushido whispered, "We can't... it's the ship, it's opened."  
Sido just laughed.  
"Well, it's a joke, right? Sido laughed, "C'mon, that thing never opens, we have that new song to do so let's-"  
"It's not a joke, Sido," Bushido interrupted, "We need to get out of Berlin right now. It was a huge mistake to stay here."  
"Oh come on," Sido sighed, "You can't be serious."  
"No Sido, I'm serious, all the major news websites are reporting this, and apparently, the center of Berlin was just hit by a really strong earthqu-" suddenly, the room began to shake. Bushido slid to the floor as Sido fell against the wall.  
"Anis!" Sido tried very hard to make himself heard, "I'm sorry! I should have took you more seriously! What should we do now?!"  
"I don't know!" Bushido shouted back, as the room continued to shake, knocking them both to the floor.  
When the furore faded, Bushido opeed his eyes to find that he was lying in the middle of the floor, with Sido hugging him.  
"Uh... Sido..." Bushido said.  
"Oh," Sido stammered, "I uh... heheh..."  
"For goodness sake Sido," Bushido growled in a half-joking manner, "Learn to control yourself, please! I have a reputation to uphold, you know!"  
"Haha, sorry," Sido said.  
"Never mind that now," Bushido grinned, "What we have do now is get out of the city. Come on, we'll travel together."


End file.
